Arthur, The King.
Summary Arthur is a surprisingly powerful blade wielder appearing in Kingdom Hearts Crossover.He assists Sora in the fight against Xehanort and the Seekers of Darkness . He is also one of the Legendary Heroes in the Crossover, destined to defeat Morgan Lee Fay . A kind-hearted and noble swordsman, he will do his best to protect others. He originally was from the World known as the Sword in the Stone, but was sweeped away from there by the Heartless. Merlin managed to save the boy, but failed to save Arthur's sister, Morgan Lee Fay. Even though the stories portrayed her as the Anti-Arthur, one could not be so wrong... Overall Power and Stats Tier: At least''' 4-A', '''higher' with''' Ragnarok',' higher''' with Enchantments '''l At least Low 2-C ,' higher '''with '''Megalido ', '''higher '''with '''Enchantments l 1-B '''l At least 1-B , likely 'High 1-B . P'ossibly '''Higher. Far Higher with Hax. Name: Arthur Pendragon Age: Around 15 Gender: Male Origin: Kingdom Hearts / Sword in the Stone / Disney / Crossover ( same crossover as Moka is in ) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency Attack Potency:] At least Multi-Solar System Level + ( Fought a Massively Amped Corrupted Zeus, who even in his base form during a crossover , created a realm with immeasurable stars and planets "just for fun" ) , Higher' ''with '''Ragnarok Destruction Spell' ( Easily canceled universal Crossover Genie Jafar's attack, and proceeded to destroy him . He was described as a Universe eraser and threatened to destroy the timeline with a flick of a finger )'' ''' , ''Higher''' with Holy Enchantments ( With the Holy Enchantments, defeated Azukin who created many realities just to overwhelm Arthur on the sheer power he had )'' ''l At least Universe Level'' + ( ''At the very least comparable to Crossover Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, one of the most powerful physical people in the Crossover. Keep in mind Crossover Post-DBS Goku trained for a millions of years time in the Time Chamber, as he's Immortal now ) , Higher' with '''Megalido ( A legendary spell capable of sending multiple universes' energy in the form of small balls . Severely hurt Crossover Beerus with the spell and the spell broke through his Fully Powered Hakai , who is ludicrously superior to his previous self and implied he could defeat Canon Zen'o . )' . 'l '''Hyperversal level' ('' Was able to stand up to Crossover Belldandy's Manifestation mode, who was nearly infinitely^infinitely times stronger than before, and equal in power to a Transfinite dimensional entity. ) l' '' At least Hyperversal Level' '', ''likely ' High Hyprerversal Level' (Pre-Timeskip , Incomprehensibly stronger than before. Slightly damaged a Infinite-Dimensional reality as the side effects of a spar with his rival , and stated to be somewhat comparable to a Infinite-Dimensional Object in brute strength . Post-Timeskip, he fought Crossover Sora who was ridiculously superior to the Infinite-Dimensional Cube). Possibly Higher ( It was stated Arthur's fight with Sora shook and threatened to destroy many realms which exist beyond all concepts of time and space . However, this was stated by the White Rabbit, so how much this can be taken seriously is in for quite a bit of debate ). Far Higher via True Excalibur ( Effortlessly Overwhelmed the power of Crossover Hajun '''[ Who is near infinitely superior to his canon counterpart ] , who commented he wasn't holding back at all . Stated to only be surpassed by Crossover Bloom Club, whose power was stated to rival the combined power of all Outer Gods, though whether this includes Azathoth is uncertain and likely won't ever be solved ) '''Range: Multi-Solar System + l Universal l Hyperversal l '''At least Hyperversal ' 'Speed : At least MFTL+ , likely Higher ( Kept up with Crossover Kingdom Flash, albeit he stated he held back a lot. . Outpaced Corrupted Superboy Prime , who is far faster than his canon incarnation ) '''l Same '''l '''Higher, but Unknown l Vastly Higher ''' '''Stamina: Nigh-Limitless ( could fight a person until the beginning and end of creation, and wasn't deterred by multiple stabbings to the heart and running from the beginning to end of creation, as part of Merlin's training . ) ' l Limitless '( could spar with Hatoshi's Somewhat Serious mode for as long as she can )' l Same l Same' Durability: '''At least Multi-Solar System Level ( Held back Massively Amped Corrupted Zeus and traded blows with him ) l '''At least Universe Level + l''' Hyperversal level l At least Hyperversal Level , likely Higher ' [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength']' : Stellar l Universal l Infinite l Immeasurable l Irrevelant ' Striking Strength : At least Multi-Solar System Level l At least Universe Level+ l Hyperversal l At least Hyperversal+ , likely Higher Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Adaptation, Life Manipulation , Power Negation and Immunity, Power Link, Meta Teleportion , Infinite Supply, Totality Manipulation, Chronolock, Absolute Law, Casuality Perception Key: Return of the King Arc l Legendary King Arthur Arc l Post-Seven Trials Arc l Post-Lady of the Lake Trial Equipment Excalibur Excalibur, also known as the 'Sword in The Stone ', is one of the most powerful weapons in the Crossover world. It's power succeeding that of Merlin's Staff, and surpassed only by Morgan Le Fay's Staff of Existence and Bloom's ( Crossover, yes from Winx Club ) Dragon Flame. It grants the wielder Virtual Omnipotence, and the ability to control, create, manipulate, and master all known powers within the Omniversal Globe. It was the first sword ever created, used first by Michael when he slew Lucifer and tossed him back to Hell . = Category:Characters Category:Minus's Pages Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsman